


Watch Me Dance

by LadyRosa, Musiusi



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pole Dancing, Sex, Switching, butt plug, no beta we die like men, swallowing cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosa/pseuds/LadyRosa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiusi/pseuds/Musiusi
Summary: where two writers in the Ironstrange NSFW channel decide to jump to dessert instead of writing out the entire backstory of a Dance Academy Au.





	Watch Me Dance

**Musiusi**

Stephen is still changing. 

_ Why is he taking so long? _

Tony’s legs were jumping up and down with excitement until he sees Stephen steps out of the dressing room.

He is wearing booty shorts, hooker boots, laced leggings and a crop top and Tony almost combusts and wonders why his boyfriend gets out like that while they were in the studio.

Till he walked to the pole, showing him the keys in his hand. They had the dance studio all night if they wanted to.

And Tony is frozen in place because that's so damn sexy as Stephen gets himself in the pole and tells him "come here" with his finger.

Tony slowly gets up, a noticeable hard on and walks to Stephen’s direction and when Tony gets close, Stephen grabs him by the collar of his shirt to pull him closer harshly and kissed him, but when Tony was about to touch him, Stephen stopped him.

"No oh, no touching" He said, and smirked deviously while moving his finger on Tony's chest

"Only I am allowed to touch"

Tony gulps, this is something new and so incredibly hot, he starts to fidget with his hands, not knowing what to do, when Stephen saw that he wasn't touching he smirked again "good boy" and grabbed him by his jaw, pulling him close for another heated kiss.

Tony kept holding his hands because damn he really wanted to touch, of course Stephen noticed this and smirked on the kiss, ending by biting at Tony's bottom lip and pulling gently.

Tony moaned softly and had to catch his hands again.

"You are such a good boy Anthony" Tony gulped again he was so turned out and this was certainly so hot.

"if you behave I'll take care of you" he winked and went back to the pole, turning around on it and jumping, holding himself on the pole by his legs and arching his back, not taking his ocean gaze once from Tony's whisky ones.

**LadyRosa**

Tony is praying to every god, goddess, deity known to man as he watching Stephen spin around the pole before holding up himself up just by his legs and is basically upside down. 

He reaches out, unbuttoning Tony's pants before cupping the hard bulge in them. 

"Like the view, Anthony?"

"Yes." Tony whispers and groans when Stephen pulls out his length and strokes it slowly, very slowly and Tony is also starting to get a little crazy at the sight of his boyfriend, in that attire, giving him a handjob.

He's in heaven.   
  


**Musiusi**

After his little touch Stephen went back to his show, he was obviously teasing and for some reason that was incredibly hot, he was glad he at least unbuttoned his pants because now his hard on was a little bit free.

Tony could only watch in awe, caressing Stpehen skin and curves only by his eyes. He finished his little show and got down the pole again, walking at Tony's direction. The heels of the boots clicking in the floor.

Stephen was already taller than Tony so by using heels he was towering him and that only excited him more.

"Get on your knees Anthony" he purred in his ear, and he almost tripped with how fast he was already on his knees. Stephen smirked again and pulled at Tony's shirt, taking it off and throwing it somewhere else.

Tony could only stare, lust evident on his eyes, looking directly at Stephen's devilish ones.

Stephen first grabbed as his hair a bit, titling it to the side and admiring the guy on the floor, then he got down with his finger and positioned it on Tony's lip.

"Open up."

And he did, Stephen got his fingers inside, moving around and caressing Tony's tongue, he then sucks at his fingers, getting some drool down his chin in the process, Stephen smirked again.

"Your mouth is so pretty, and having it full looks good on you" he took his fingers out only to unbutton his own tight shorts, getting his hard on out.

"Be a good boy and take care of this for me, remember, no touching"

Tony only obeyed, doing his best to get Stephen's dick on his mouth without using his hands, licking first at it then getting the tip inside, more droll getting down his shin

Stephen moaned softly, holding onto Tony's hair.

"You are being so good Anthony, my precious good boy, you'll get a reward at the end of this if you follow the rules, I'll take good care of you." He caressed his cheek while Tony was trying to work, helping him a bit by holding his head and getting it to a better position, while Tony sucked at his dick eagerly.

Tony kept sucking the best that he could without his hands, trying to maintain his balance and not just fall face first on Stephen's dick.

Stephen keep his hold on Tony's head, basically fucking himself with his mouth.

He slowly moved his head to get deeper, trying not to gag his boyfriend as Tony relaxed his throat the best that he could to receive the intrusion, deepthroating Stephen without gagging.

Stephen was pleased, and he was sure to communicate it, telling Tony how good he was being and how perfect he was doing.

Stephen's movements started getting more erratic, and his moaning got deeper, he was close that's for sure. But before he just cummed in Tony's throat, he tells him to open up again.

So Tony did, he opened his mouth and got out his tongue without being told, Stephen just smirked more and continued his praising. Tony's face alone was a sin, looking at Stephen with his big eyes filled by lust,his hair a mess by Stephen's holding and his pretty pink lips and tongue out. The sigh alone was what got Stephen to his climax, first aiming to fill Tony's mouth with his cum, but then moving a bit to get it on his face as well. 

Tony closed his eyes and just received what Stephen gave him, only closing his mouth and swallowing when he was sure Stephen was done. The whole time Stephen kept praising him, telling him how good he was being and how pretty he looked painted with his cum. 

Stephen got a handkerchief from his back pocket to clean Tony's face when he was done admiring.

Tony didn't move till Stephen told him too, he was waiting for the next instructions and Stephen was pleased by this. 

"You were so good, Anthony, you for sure deserve your reward, I'll make you feel so good" he asked Tony to get up and he did, he was still impossibly hard but Stephen was going to make sure to take care of that.

**LadyRosa **

"Take off your pants, darling." Stephen tells Tony as he watches the other man shed his pants and underwear so quickly and Stephen's eyes scanned Tony's now lovely bare body and purrs, running his hands down his chest slowly. 

"So obedient." He hums before his hand moved to Tony's behind, squeezing one cheek as two fingers from his other hand traced Tony's bottom lip. "You know what to do, dear."

Oh and Tony does. Stephen watches Tony began licking his fingers, putting them into his mouth to thoroughly wet them before Stephen pulls them out, shifting his body to trace them around Tony's rim before plunging those two fingers in him, causing Tony to moan loudly, his hands twitching as he tried to stop himself from touching Stephen.

"St-Stephen..." Tony whispers brokenly as Stephen started to stretch him with a third finger. "Please.."

Stephen pulls out his fingers as he plants a heated kiss on Tony's lips. "Since you begged so nicely, turn around and on your hands and knees."

Tony quickly obeys, presenting his ass to Stephen so wonderfully that Stephen didn't hesitate to massage the cheeks, pulling them apart as he positioned himself before the entrance, the blunt tip of his cock brushing against the rim. 

Without another word, he thrusts in, watching as Tony's back arched beautifully as he bottomed out in that initial thrust and began pumping in and out of Tony's hole, moaning at the tightness and warmth surrounding his length in such a delicious way with Tony's pleasured moans joining in harmony with his.   
  


**Musiusi**

Tony was completely at Stephen's mercy, moaning loudly as Stephen bottoms out, only to get complete out before bottoming out again. Stephen was squeezing his behind with one hand and his hip with the other, then Tony felt some shifting and now Stephen's mouth was hovering on his neck. 

He started to nibble softly and sucking at the sensitive area, pulling more moans from Tony as his hands moved to Tony's front to cup at his chest, caressing his nipples and moving the pink nubs between two of his fingers. Tony was at such ecstasy that his arms started to shake, failing to support him longer. His arms slipped slowly on the floor and he got his head supported by them , his ass still in the air getting pounding by Stephen.   
  


**LadyRosa**

Stephen knows he's close but he wants to at least give Tony back some control. He licked at the outer shell of Tony's ears. "Tony, after I'm done. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me harder than what I am doing to you now. Touch me, let me remember this until tomorrow."

Tony nods frantically before Stephen groaned, pulling back to thrust a few more times into Tony before spilling his release inside. He moans, pulling out and watching his cum leak out of the hole, smirking in satisfaction. 

Tony then turns to face him, his eyes dark and wide with lust as he crawls up to Stephen, who lay on the floor, lifting himself up only by his arm, gesturing for Tony with a _'come hither'_. 

"Take off my shorts, baby." He tells him and the brunet obeys, pulling off the shorts and Stephen spreads his legs, revealing a bejeweled plug in his own entrance. 

Tony's eyes went wider. "Y-You danced with that in you?"

Stephen winks.   
  


**Musiusi**

Stephen was full of surprises, that was for fucking sure. He smirked at Tony, parting his legs even more. Showing his flexibility in the most erotic way.

Tony was devouring him with his eyes as he moved his hand to pull at the plug.

He pulled it slowly, causing a low moan to erupt from Stephen's throat, he also got the momentum to take off his crop top, presenting himself completely at his boyfriend. 

He wasted no more time, Stephen gave him permission to touch and to b rough so he was going to get the best out of it. 

He grabbed at Stephen's legs and pushed them to his chest with ease, his flexibility allowing it. Getting in and bottoming out with a smooth thrust, and immediately attacking Stephen's lips with his own, kissing him roughly and drowning his moans in the heated kiss   
  


**LadyRosa**

Stephen moaned into their kiss as Tony pounded into him, his hand finding purchase on Tony's bare back and rakes his blunt fingernails on the expanse of his back, leaving behind red scratches. 

"Y-Yes!" Stephen cried out when Tony hits that special spot inside him. "There!"

Tony rolls his hips and thrusts his cock right into the same spot, enjoying Stephen's moans growing louder and louder, his legs falling open even more. Stephen throws his head back, arching his body and Tony leans down to start nibbling on Stephen's nipple, sucking on it harshly and making one of Stephen's hands to grab onto his hair and practically holds onto it. 

Pleasurable sensations attacked Stephen everywhere and he found himself close to another release once again, crying out Tony's name as he cums on both of their stomachs. But Tony didn't stop, still harshly thrusting into Stephen and Stephen moans brokenly, his eyes flickering shut as his head rolled. His voice was slowly giving out, the only word escaping his lips is Tony's name and Tony lifts his head, only to attack Stephen's slender neck with biting and sucking the skin between his teeth to create more hickeys. 

**Musiusi**

Tony was close, but he was sure to make Stephen remember this tomorrow.

He kept aiming at his neck, getting down to also bite his clavicle, sucking hard and leaving hickeys all over the canvas that was Stephen's pale skin. Tony could feel how Stephen's nails were scratching his back, for sure also leaving marks.

He attacked his lips once more and climaxed inside of Stephen, moaning against his mouth.   
  


**LadyRosa**

Stephen hums as Tony collapsed on top of him, stroking his back happily. He can still feel Tony inside but felt no need to tell him to pull out. He would feel rather empty after all. 

"That was so good." Tony murmurs and Stephen chuckles as Tony lifts himself up, his whiskey eyes glinting with affection and love and the brunet leans down to kiss Stephen chastely, to which Stephen kisses back.

"Love you, Stephen." Tony murmurs against his lips and Stephen pecks at Tony's. 

"I love you too, Anthony."   
  


**Musiusi**

Tony was  _ exhausted  _ but that for sure was one of (if not) the best sexual experience he have ever had in his life.

He was still laying on top of Stephen, who was gently stroking his hair and humming happily. They stayed in that position for some more minutes till Tony got out of Stephen and sat up, groaning a bit and stretching, listening as some of his bones pop. He will  ** _definitely_ ** feel this tomorrow but he was happily expecting it.

Stephen also sat up, looking in a much better shape than Tony.

After all that, he had no idea how Stephen wasn't looking as exhausted as him. He looked at him and smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed my surprise." He winked and got up completely, leaving a still naked Tony without words. 

_ Stephen, one of these days will be the end of him. _

He felt fabric falling on his head, right his shirt, right they were still at the studio,right they had to go back home. Tony won't even bother looking at the time, it was stupidly late and he was sure their kinky love making session lasted more than just a few hours, he instead focused on getting dressed again and maybe help Stephen a bit with the cleanup. 

Stephen had disappeared in the changing room again, only to come out with his normal clothes like nothing had happened, his class bag hanging on one of his shoulders. Tony was still in awe how he can be so composed after something like  _ that _ , with Stephen noticing his surprise and had the gall to just smile at him, getting closer to kiss him one last time in their hot crime scene and intertwining their fingers together, pulling him to the exit. 

Before getting up, he had cleaned their mess with his discarded crop top and now they were ready to close the studio and go home in the middle of the early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about the backstory! We're actually working on it but decided to finish and post the smexy parts first haha! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
